


Maitimo

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his rescue, Maedhros is like a statue - perfect in body, but nothing else is there anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maitimo

“Please, just look at me.” Fingon begged, repeating the words that he had said thousands of times throughout the past few days.

It was no use.

On the surface, as long as people avoided looking at his ruined arm, Maedhros seemed as perfect and beautiful as ever. When his eyes were closed, Fingon could pretend that Maedhros was well and resting.

When his eyes were open, however, Fingon was forced to face what had actually happened to his dearest friend. Maedhros no longer existed, it was a mere shell that was left behind. Maglor, on his one and only trip to see his brother, had broken down and proclaimed it Maitimo, laughing hysterically that this was all that was left, wasn’t it nice of his mother to give it a name that could be used as well for a statue as a person.

Fingolfin shook his head after he had dragged his sobbing nephew from the room and returned to see Maedhros for himself. He had tried to drag Fingon from the room too, but he had persisted in sneaking back in until Fingolfin had finally given up. When he had visited this morning, he had told Fingon he was proud of him, but that wouldn’t he please leave his cousin with somebody else, just for a little while? It wouldn’t hurt Maedhros. When Fingon had refused, again, Fingolfin had given him a look, and then whispered that he loved him, before leaving the room.

Celegorm had even visited once. Apparently, he was acting King for the moment – Fingon wondered briefly what Maglor was doing – and he wanted Fingon to know that whatever he needed to take care of Maedhros, he would get.

But in the end, Fingon was all alone in these rooms with Maedhros. He wondered now, if Manwe’s eagle coming to help him get Maedhros down was ever intended as a blessing. Or was this all just another way for the Valar to torment and humiliate the Noldor? Looking at Maedhros once more, he barely kept himself from breaking down. Maedhros’ eyes were so empty and cold, and perhaps this was Fingon’s punishment. But he had promised himself he would do whatever it took to return Maedhros to himself, even if it meant sacrificing himself.


End file.
